Tachikomeru Chakura Nagashi
Jutsu History Tachikomeru Chakura Nagashi (立ち込めるチャクラ流し, meaning Enveloping Chakra Flow) is a technique involving the Kekkei Genkai of the Ōdōtai clan, originating from the curiosity of a child named Ryouta Ōdōtai who sought to become stronger. The process involved initiating the Ōdōtai Tachikomeru no Jutsu, summoning their respective shroud of their Zodiac spirit to envelope their body, then following the principle of Chakra Flow, they would push their Chakra out, pouring their Chakra nature into the shroud. With the combination, the shroud then dons the elemental effects and grants the practitioner further capabilities. Jutsu Effects The effects of the Jutsu are relative to the Chakra nature of the shinobi, different elements will apply different supplementary effects onto the user. The Jutsu is limited to a single Chakra Nature which is decided based on the first use of the Jutsu, depending on which nature is used in their initial usage of the Jutsu will define the user's primary Chakra Nature. Attempts to use another with the shroud will cancel out completely. Fire Release (火遁 Katon): Infuses a fire based affinity to the shroud, it does not amplify physical stats, igniting the shroud and leaving a trail of fire with every movement, every physical blow may burn on impact and applies a burning affliction when shroud-specific jutsu make contact. Wind Release (風遁 Fūton): Combines a wind based affinity to the shroud and although doesn't apply any personal amplifications it allows the user to manipulate the air within their immediate space, whether reducing friction to allow them to move more freely, though allow physical blows to fly faster towards them or increase friction to reduce the speed of incoming physical blows, yet restraining their movement by doing so. The user may also create bursts of wind from the ends of their limbs, albeit their palms or the base of their feet. Shroud-specific jutsu have an increased devastating blow to them Lightning Release (雷遁 Raiton): Applies a lightning based affinity to the shroud, although, does not amplify speed, agility nor reflexes, will supply electrical currents with each physical attacks, causing electrocution upon impact and inducing numbing or temporary paralysis, depending on one's immunity to lightning. Also applying the nature to shroud-specific jutsu which may electrocute targets as well as momentarily paralysing them. Earth Release (土遁 Doton): Imbues an earth affinity to the shroud, doing so hardens the shroud, however causes the shroud to enter a statue-like state, keeping the user immobile but provides in an armour made from earth. Though they may soften the shroud to permit them to move about though decreasing the defensive potential of the earth shroud. The earth release shroud however can be detached to serve as a decoy or to separate ones body from imminent danger whilst the shroud takes the assault. All shroud-specific jutsus are then infused with the Earth Release Water Release (水遁 Suiton): Integrates a water affinity to the shroud, doing so allows the user to adjust the water infused contents of the shroud, increasing the pressure to deal heavy concussive damage and the shroud acts as a defensive barrier of water, decreasing received damage received from physical or flaming attacks. All shroud-specific jutus are now combined with the water nature, dealing an additional concussive damage upon impact Strengths: Combined Nature and Natural boosts from the Zodiac shrouds Can be applied with Mechidasu no Jutsu Allows for versatility and a variety of options in terms of combat Lack of hand seals make it easier to grasp Weakness: Heavy stamina consumption Reduces the length one can keep the shroud active Vivid depictions of their chakra nature infused with the shroud may also inspire enemies/opponents to behave more cautiously and counteract the chakra flow shroud with the nature's weakness. Approved by (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)